Cinco de Mayo
Cinco de Mayo is a holiday celebrated in: *Papa's (C/M)ocktaileria, (Antonio, Rank 11) *Papa's Theateria To Go! (Antonio, Rank 11) *Papa's Donuteria 2 (BBQ Fan, Rank 11) *Hyperus18's Sushiria (Rey, Rank 11) *Papa's Curry Mia! (Antonio, Rank 16) *Papa's Scooperia Refined (Antonio, Rank 16) *Papa's Burritoria (NixoKnight), (Maggie, Rank 21) *Papa's Sushiria Deluxe, (Gabby, Rank 26) *Papa's Cakeria (September, Rank 46) *Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe, (Antonio, Rank 51) __TOC__ Papa's (C/M)ocktaileria * Antonio * Louie * Lucius * Ban * Moon * Grimlon * Erika * Est Papa's Theateria To Go! * Antonio * Bret * Candy * Jerry * Lucas * September * Tricia Papa's Donuteria 2 * Albe * Ava * Barber Q. * BBQ Fan * Brittany * Passac Pol * Pinky * September * Trinity Papa's Curry Mia! * Antonio * Brittany * Frit * Isabelle * Lilli * Mason * Maurice * Owen Papa's Scooperia Refined * Antonio * Isabelle * Lilli * Mason * Rob D. * Sasha * Tayuya * Zarah Papa's Burritoria (NixoKnight) * Liliana Papa's Sushiria Deluxe * Edwardo * Gabby * Holly * Ichigo * Jerry * JK55556 * Kassie Papa's Cakeria * Albert * Chloe * Macy * Pinky * Sasha * September Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe * Antonio * Araceli * BBQ Fan * Brandon * Isabelle * Lilli * Mason Papa's (C/M)ocktaileria * Mango Juice (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Antonio) * Pomegranate Seeds (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) * Tuna Juice (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Louie) * Agave Flowers (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) Papa's Theateria To Go! * Cinco de Mayo: The Battle (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Antonio) * Mexican Street Corn Popcorn (Unlocked at Day 2 Cinco de Mayo) * Sunny Mexico (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Tricia) * Cinco Swirls Cup (Unlocked at Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) * Cinco Stripes Popcorn Holder (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Bret) * Churros (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cinco de Mayo) Papa's Donuteria 2 * Sombrero Cutter (Unlocked at Rank 11 with BBQ Fan) * Dried Mango Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) * Cocoa Chipotle Filling (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Ava) * Brown Frosting (Unlocked the day after reaching Rank 12) * Sweet Corn Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Trinity) * Cinco Swirls (Unlocked the day after reaching Rank 13) Papa's Curry Mia! *Mexican Mace (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Antonio) *Chicken Mole Poblano (Unlocked at Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) *Salsa (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Isabelle) *Nachos (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Lilli) Papa's Scooperia Refined * Rose Petal Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Antonio) * Cinco Swirls (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Antonio) * Hibiscus and Mezcal Ice Cream (Unlocked at Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) * Churros (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Isabelle) * Cocoa Chipotle Sauce (Unlocked at Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) Papa's Burritoria (NixoKnight) * Hoja Santa Tortilla (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 21) * Chorizo (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) * Avocado (Unlocked with Hacky Zak on Rank 22) * Chipotle Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) * Mango Salsa Chips (Unlocked with Taylor on Rank 23 Papa's Sushiria Deluxe * Tortilla (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Gabby) * Chorizo (Unlocked at Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) * Cheese Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Ichigo) * Cheddar Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Jerry) * Mentaiko (Unlocked at Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) Papa's Falafelia * Guacamole (Unlocked at Rank 41) * Nacho Crusty (Unlocked at Rank 42) * Chorizo Falafel (Unlocked at Rank 44) * Fire Tortila Stripes (Unlocked at Rank 45) Papa's Cakeria * Coffee Cake Batter (Unlocked at Rank 46 with September) * Churros (Unlocked at Rank 46 with September) * Cocoa Chipotle Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) * Horchata Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Pinky) * Candy Cactus (Unlocked at Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) * Cinco Swirls (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Albert) Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe * Taco Crust (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Antonio) * Salsa (Unlocked at Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) * Chorizo Sausage (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Isabelle) * Oaxaca Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 53 with Lilli) Cinco de MayoM.jpg|Male Costume Cinco de MayoF.jpg|Female Costume Cinco De Mayo.png|Cinco de Mayo Cincodemayo.jpg|2012 Category:Holidays Category:Spring Holidays Category:May Holidays Category:Austri Holidays Category:Njörun Holidays